A new life
by SlytherinBaby98
Summary: Draco Malfoy is five years old and abused, when his father is murdered he is brought into the cullen family . He meets Harry and Isabella Potter... More details inside : SPANKING IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The first chapter is a character profile. Harry and Bella Potter are twins both are vampires, the Potters are Purebloods, looks and some personalities are OOC. Harry, Bella, And Draco did NOT go to school together Harry and Bella went to Hogwarts in 1910-1916 Bella was raped by death eaters and left for the dead and Harry was severely injured by lord Voldamort when he killed them. The year is 2000, Draco is five. THERE IS NO EDWARD!

**Isabella Potter-Cullen:**

Hair color: Jet black

Eye color: Changes with emotion: Red=mad, Green=jealous , Blue=happy, Silver=annoyed, Black=sad, Violet=Love, Amber=surprised, Grey= disgust.

Height: 5'0

Powers: Magic, Change appearance, control minds, read minds, shield mental and physical, change eye color with emotion, Psychic.

**Harry Potter-Cullen**:

Hair color: Jet black

Eye color: Gold/Black

Height: 6'2"

Powers: Shield physical and mental, magic, talk to all animals, read minds, control minds, sleep when he wants, change appearance.

**Carlisle Cullen:**

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: Gold/Black

Height: 6'1"

Powers: Immune to blood.

**Esme Everson-Platt-Cullen:**

Hair color: Carmel

Eye color: Gold/Black

Height 5'5"

Powers: Compassionate.

**Alice Brandon-Cullen-Whitlock- Hale:**

Hair color: Jet black

Eye color: Gold/Black

Height: 5'1"

Powers: Psychic.

**Jasper Whitlock-Hale:**

Hair color: Honey Blonde

Eye color: Gold/Black

Height: 6'3"

Power: Empathy.

**Rosalie Hale:**

Hair color: Golden Blonde

Eye color: gold/black

Height 5'9"

Power: Beauty.

**Emmett McCarthy-Cullen: **

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Gold/Black

Height: 6'5"

Power: Strength.

**Draco Malfoy-Cullen:**

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: Grey

Height: 3'4"


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

I was sitting with my family playing truth or dare when suddenly I was overcome with a vision.

_Vision_

_A little blonde boy is getting beat with a cane the man beating him looks familiar… who is he? Oh Lucius Malfoy last I saw of him he was married to Narcissa Black. A red head vampire storms in she smirks at the scene._

"_So sorry to interrupt your play time Lucius, but I am thirsty… and wizard blood is so potent, but I think I will have a snack first…" she finished looking at the little boy._

"_I'll eat you first let the kid suffer then end his pain." She said then she bit Lucius and drained him of his blood._

_Vision ends_

I was disgusted how could Lucius do that to that adorable little boy? And how could that red head want the poor baby to suffer, he didn't look older than five! I was going to save him and bring him here! We were all controlled enough to have a child, plus if he wants to be changed we can change him!

"I'll be right back!" I said, Harry-my twin- asked where I was going.

"It's a surprise!" and then I was off to Malfoy manor.

I barged in to see the red head stalking towards the little boy, whose name I still do not know.

"Help me! Please!" he whimpered toward me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I screeched at vampire speed, the poor little boy had his hands over his ears.

"Sorry." I said looking at him smiling sheepishly then I turned to kill the red head.

_**Rip yourself apart then throw yourself into the fire. **_I told her in my head, and she did it.

I started a fire and threw her body into it.

"Sweetie are you hurt too bad? How long was you father hitting you?"

"A hour miss." He said awe he is so cute, then it registered that he was getting beat for an hour!

"If he wasn't dead I would kill Lucius myself!" I muttered.

"Are you going to hurt me?" he asked.

"No of course not sweetie come here, I am going to take you to my house, okay?" I told him. His eyes watered up.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I'm scared! What if someone else finds me and hurts me?" he asked me.

"I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. You are safe with me and my family." I told him.

"Are you a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes, and a witch, so I can do magic too." I said smiling.

It wasn't odd that he knew that I was a vampire, it was a basic lesson in school before Hogwarts.

"Come here, I won't hurt you, what's your name?" I asked

"Draco Malfoy…" he said.

"Would you like to be Draco Cullen?" I asked.

"If my daddy is dead then yes all my family is dead…" he said looking down.

"Oh sweetie…" I ran over to him vampire speed and cradled him to me.

"Ow…" he said quietly.

"Did I hurt you? I am sorry." I apologized.

"No daddy hit me with his cane on my tummy, back, legs, arms, and bottom so now I hurt." He said as if it was normal.

"That's horrible!" I said then I kissed his forehead.

"Let's go to your house." He said.

"Okay." Then we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

DRACO POV YAY!

The nice lady vampire was running really fast to her house. So fast that I had to close my eyes! She was really pretty, even for a vampire. She was a short person only two feet taller than me! When she came in she had scary red eyes, then they changed to grey then they were violet.

"What's your name miss?" I asked.

"Isabella Potter-Cullen, I just go by Bella though." She said smiling warmly at me.

"Nice to meet you, thank you for saving me!" I said, then I curled into her chest and fell asleep.

BELLA POV

I can't believe my mate is five! I guess I have to wait until he is older to start dating him- which I know will happen- don't doubt the psychics Alice saw this too which is why she didn't question me.

Draco was sleeping comfortably against my chest when I got home.

"Draco, sweetie wake up." he stirred and blinked himself awake.

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"Do you want to meet my family? When you go in there you will see a black haired boy who looks like me he is my twin, Harry Potter, then the older blonde man is Carlisle he is like the daddy, he won't hurt you so don't worry. The mommy is the older brown haired girl, she is really nice. Then there is a big brown haired boy, his name is Emmett he is my older brother, he looks scary but really he is just a big teddy bear. His girlfriend is named Rosalie, she is the blonde girl who is like my older sister, her 'twin' is Jasper who is the blonde boy with the scars, don't mention his scars because it makes him sad, he is my other older brother. Then Alice is his girlfriend she is the pixie girl with the short black hair, she is also like my older sister."

He looked confused, "Okay?" he said.

"Let's just go meet them, okay?" I asked.

"Okay Bella!" and we walked inside.

"Family meeting!" I yelled, just to annoy them.

"Fuck Bella you don't need to yell!" Emmett said.

"Emmett language we have a cute little baby here!" I said.

"I am not a baby!" Draco whined.

"You are to us, Harry and I are the youngest and we were changed in 1916, so therefore to us you are a baby." I said in one breath.

He pouted but nodded.

"Draco sweetie say hi." I said encouraging him.

"Hi." He whispered, suddenly getting shy. I gave Jasper a look. He nodded and sent Draco a wave of confidence.

He perked up and said "You all are really Pretty I want you to be my new family" he pointed to Esme and Carlisle, "I want you too to be my new mommy and daddy." He pointed to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, "I want you to be my brothers and sisters, and I want Bella to be my best friend and sister." He said.

"Can we adopt him, please Carlisle Pretty please!" I said using my puppy dog eyes.

"What is every ones vote?" he asked.

"Hell yes!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett how many times must I tell you? Do. Not. Curse!" I said.

"Sorry." He said cowering back.

"Yes!" Alice.

"Sure." Jasper.

"Oh my gosh Yes!" Rosalie.

"Well I was the one to ask Daddy so of course I say… YES!" I screamed.

Draco smacked my arm. "Shhh!" was all he said.

"Oh we finally have someone to keep Bells in line!" Emmett said.

"Rosalie?" there was a smack and an ow fallowed soon after.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yes! I finally have a baby boy!" she said.

"Of course I say yes." Carlisle said.

Draco ran up to Carlisle and said the sweetest thing "Thank you daddy!" my eyes filled up with venom.

"Aw! How cute." Of course Emmett ruins the moment.

"Thank you mommy." Draco said to Esme. She hugged him.

"Ow!" He said.

"I am sorry baby did I hurt you?" she asked. He shook his head no.

"Draco do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" he looked at me and crawled onto my lap and said, "Can you? It makes my heart hurt when I say it." He said.

"Oh sweetheart okay I will tell them, then we will tell you all of our stories about how we were changed and our powers, okay?" I asked.

He nodded and I started.

"From what I know Lucius Malfoy has Abused Draco here for a long time, tonight I saw a vision of him beating Draco with his cane, and then a red head vampire named Victoria came in and tried to kill them by the time I got there she was stalking towards Draco and then I told her to rip her limbs apart and then started a fire and I threw her in. then I took Draco here.

_**A/N WE ALL KNOW THE FAMILIES STORIES SO I AM JUST DOING BELLA AND HARRY!**_

Harry went first, "Draco, have you ever heard of lord Voldamort?" Draco nodded. "Well Bella and I killed him, Bella was already a vampire so she couldn't die, but after we killed him I was very injured so Bella had Carlisle change me, so now I am a vampire."

Now it was my turn, "I am not going to hold out on anything so if you want me to stop, please say so. Before I begin do you know what rape is?" he shook his head no. "Well rape is where a man puts his man parts into a girl, but the girl doesn't want it, there are other rapes, but I won't tell you about those until you learn about them in school, okay?" he nodded looking sad. "Well I was sixteen the year was 1916, I was always the pretty one up until that night I was the vainest girl I knew. I had gone to diagon ally to get some new robes because someone thought it would be funny to shrink mine, I still don't know who it was, but anyway I was walking alone, the streets were abandoned, or so I thought. It happened in a blink of an eye, a bunch of bad wizards called death eaters pinned me down, 'isn't she a lovely little Potter?' one said. 'to bad she won't be that way for long!' they all laughed… they took off all my clothes and beat me one started taking off his clothes, they all laughed. Within a minute my virginity was nonexistent. They all took a turn, every one of the fifteen death eaters had their way with me, and I was too weak to fight back. Carlisle found me then and he changed me, now I am here." I said, I was on the verge of tears that would never fall, then Draco kissed my cheek.

"I sorry." He said.

"It's okay, hey why don't we give you a bath?"

"Okay…" he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

DRACO POV

"Bella I don't want a bath!" I started pouting.

"Draco… You. Are. Getting. A. Bath!" she said each word slowly I decided to distract her.

"Look at that cool thing outside!" I said as soon as she turned I was off! Sadly she caught me though, and when she did she smacked me on the bottom five times, I started to cry.

"Baby boy, you know not to do that, now go take a bath, okay?" she said looking sorry and in pain, but I was mad. So I said…

"NO!" her eyes turned red then they turned Black. Next thing I know I was over her lap and my pants and underwear where off, I recognized the position, because my daddy when he wasn't mean and mommy was alive would put me like this and spank me until my bottom was red and I couldn't sit.

"No Bella please no!" I sobbed into her pant leg.

"Sweetie you know this is just a quick punishment and that I am not mad at you. I really don't want to hurt you, but your my little baby boy-my little Dragon so I am going to spank you and you will be a big boy, and after that you will go take a bath I will dress you for bed, then you can sleep." I had no choice but to take it like the big boy I am, so I nodded and clutched at her leg.

"Good boy here we go." She said and then the first smack, she continued until my bottom was a dark red, then she stopped.

"Shhh Dragon, it's okay, you are okay." She was rubbing my bottom until I stopped crying.

As soon as I stopped crying she stood me up and had my face her, she looked so sad! I kissed her cheek and said "I'm sorry Bella." She smiled sadly at me.

"You're all forgiven Baby, please don't be disrespectful to me or anyone else in the house, because whoever you are disrespectful to won't hesitate to spank you, got it?" she asked.

"Yes Bella." I said smiling when she kissed the top of my head.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"I love you baby, more than you can imagine." Then she started drawing my bath- her eyes were violet.

As soon as I got in it felt like my bottom was on fire and I started crying again.

Bella made the bath fast, she scrubbed my hair and body, and then she pulled me out dried me off and got me dressed for bed and took me into this awesome Blue bedroom and held me while I got all my tears out.

"C-can you stay here? I don't want to be alone." She nodded and scooped me up in her arms while pulling the blanket around us.

BELLA POV

I hate myself! I can't believe I spanked him! My poor baby! He said he forgives me, but what if he is scared of me now? I love him already! I know it didn't affect our future, but it hurts me that I hurt him. And the fact that I spanked him the day he was saved from his dad, who was abusing him! I feel awful I probably triggered nightmares. Well at least I can be here for him.

"Bella?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Yes baby? Are you okay, do you need cream?" he shook his head no.

"No I don't need cream, and yes I am ok I was wondering why your eyes change color. Is it one of your powers?" I nodded.

"How about I tell you about everyone's powers, then you go to bed?" I asked.

He nodded into my chest.

"Well Harry and I have the most powers, we both have seven. I'll start with me, I have the power of keeping my magic, change my appearance, control minds, read minds, shield mental and physical, change eye color with emotion, and I am psychic. Then Harry has some of the same powers as me he can be a shield- physical and mental, magic, talk to all animals, read minds, control minds, sleep when he wants, change appearance. Carlisle is Immune to blood. And Esme is compassionate, Rosalie has her beauty-"I was cut off.

"But you are the prettiest!" he argued.

"I know I am let's move on, Emmett has super strong, Jasper can feel and control emotions, and Alice can see the future. Now go to sleep." I said smacking his bum jokingly he laughed. Then I started tickling him.

"S-Stop- ha ha ha ha ha- please!" he squealed.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yes!" he gasped as I stopped then I kissed his head waiting for him to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

DRACO POV

I had a good sleep with Bella holding me, but I think she is sad about spanking me still. I don't know why, because I am not mad at her any more. I was currently in her arms as my head sat in the crook of her neck.

"Draco, do you want breakfast?" she sounded so broken when I looked up I saw her eyes where black, her hair was grey, and she was paler then the average vampire.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" her voice cracked on fine.

"No you are not don't lie!" I smacked her arm, she flinched and screamed lightly.

The door burst open. Harry, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Mommy, and Daddy were there, the all looked at Bella and gasped.

"Carlisle dear, what is the date?" Mommy asked.

"January 29th." Was all he said, looking emotionless.

"Mommy why is Bella sad? And why did Harry's looks change so that he looks like Bella?" I asked really confused.

"Do you remember her story about how she was changed?" I nodded, "Well today is the 84th anniversary, every year this happens. She is sad that she can't have a family." She said.

"But she has us!" I said.

"She wants her own family, a baby mainly, and she almost had that, then the one she was engaged to killed her, just like Rosalie." She said.

"I could be everyone's baby!" I said.

"Except Bella, she is your mate, just like Carlisle is mine, when you get older you two are going to go out and eventually get married." She said looking sad.

"Oh." Dry sobs could be heard next to me.

"Why is Harry sad?" I asked.

"Because him and Bella are twins, so they are very close and he feels sad when she is, he hates that she is in pain." Oh I ran up and gave Harry a hug. Then I went to give Bella one, but she flinched away. I had my feelings hurt.

"Sorry." She whispered brokenly, and then she held me to her and started sobbing into my hair.

Soon Harry came to join us, and then Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, And Mommy and Daddy. We had a group hug.

Slowly her hair turned back to normal and her eyes flashed blue before going back to black, why don't you go eat, I need to go on a ride, you coming Harry?" he nodded and she handed me off to Esme.

BELLA POV

It started at midnight, as soon as I realized the date flashbacks came at me like bludgers; right now I was riding my firebolt, magic always calmed me down. I soon felt my eyes go bright blue.

"Race you home Harry!" and then I was off of course I had won, I was the chaser for the Gryffindor team, Harry was a beater, _**A/N Yes I know Harry was chaser I changed it because I am changing the story! **_ So obviously I won!

"What did I tell you brother, never race against me!" I said smugly.

"I never agreed to plus you cheated." Harry whined.

"Whiner…" I said. He glared.

"Bella! Are you better?" Draco asked me.

I picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Yes I am better!" I said.

"I love you Bella!" he said.

"I love you too baby boy!" I said.

"I'm sleepy, can I go to bed?" he asked.

"First you are getting a bath, no arguments…" I said giving him a warning glance.

"Okay" he sighed and he walked up the stairs.

"Why'd you spank him yesterday?" Harry asked.

"He was misbehaving, it felt like I had to or he would end up like a spoilt brat." I said simply.

"Oh okay." He said.

"I'm going to go give him a bath, see you later." I said then walked off, I walked into the bathroom to see Draco's still red bottom wriggling as he tried to get his shirt off.

"Here let me help." I said. He nodded and I pulled off his shirt.

As soon as the bath was done I got him dressed and into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA POV

It has been nearly a year since I saved Draco, and it was time to move again, just as I thought that, Carlisle called a family meeting.

"Draco, sweetie wake up, we have a family meeting to attend to." I said.

"What's a family meeting?" he asked.

"It's where the family meets up and we discuss things." I told him.

"You're not going to give me away, are you?" he asked with wide scared eyes.

"No Draco, we would never, we all love you too much." I said simply.

"Okay, I love you guys too!" he said then he hoped of the bed.

"Let go Draco!" then I picked him up and ran vampire speed to the living room.

"Mommy, Daddy, good morning!" he said kissing their cheeks.

"What are we? Huh Draco?" Emmett asked.

"Chopped liver." Was his reply, the look on Emmett's face was priceless, but he knows not to be rude.

"As funny as that was Draco, you know not to be disrespectful, step out of line again and you'll get a spanking." Shockingly Harry said that, Draco has been spanked at least once by everybody in the house, except Harry. So I'm shocked that he was the one who told Draco off.

Draco glared at Harry, and then he smirked. "You wouldn't spank me!" he said, what is wrong with him?

"Oh really you just earned yourself a bare bottom spanking after this meeting." Harry said, I didn't protest.

"Butt wipe." Draco muttered.

I stormed up to him and gave his bottom ten smarting smacks. "You just earned another bare bottom _paddling_ from me after Harry is done with you, you know to never use that language, especially to family!" I was looking at him furiously; he looked like he would cry.

"I'm sorry Bella!" then the tears spilled over.

"Draco go sit down and listen to Carlisle, after he is done you will get your spankings." He nodded and sat down.

"Okay, so we need to move. I was thinking moving to the USA in a little town called forks." Everyone agreed.

"Also I believe Draco is old enough to start kindergarten. And you kids will be going to the local high school." Carlisle said.

"What's Kindergarten?" Draco asked sniveling.

"The first year of muggle school." I answered.

He nodded and then looked down.

"Okay, that is all I wanted to say, you all may continue with your day." He said giving Draco a pointed look.

"Okay Draco come on." Harry said.

Draco fallowed obediently, with me fallowing him.

"Do you know why you are getting this spanking?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir I was disrespectful to you and Emmett." Draco replied.

"Good. Now bare your bottom and lay across my lap." Draco did as he was told. As soon as he was over Harry's lap a SLAP sounded around the room.

"OW!" Draco said.

"Bella will you hold him down please?" I nodded and held Draco's legs down.

"I'm sorry!" Draco said after the 20th slap.

Harry turned a deaf ear to his pleads, until he screamed, "Daddy please stop!" his bum was a dark red and he was obviously over spanked.

"Draco love, your father will never hurt you again, his punishments were sadistic, we will never hurt you like he did, okay?" I asked lifting him from Harry's lap.

I look at Harry, "Has he had enough?" I asked.

"Yes, I think he has learnt his lesson. Maybe you shouldn't paddle him though." He said.

"Wasn't planning on it, that was just to scare him into behaving." Harry laughed as I walked out.

Draco was sobbing into my shoulder, his bottom was still bare, and a bright red. I sat down in my bed with him in my arms. I let him cry until he couldn't cry anymore.

"Love, why did you scream 'daddy please stop' back there?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Because I had a bad dram that daddy was alive and he took me away and started hitting me, and I remembered it when he was spanking me.

I kissed his forehead and let him sob some more.

"I love you Bella!" I said.

"I love you to sweetheart. You should know that I never want to have to use the paddle on you, ever." I said.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep, okay?" I nodded. Then he was asleep in my arms.


End file.
